


Sometimes he just exaggerates

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Humor, Jealous, M/M, One Shot, beddie, request, short fic, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie learned the news that his boyfriend is a friend to a certain handsome millionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes he just exaggerates

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

He wasn’t jealous, he was sure of it. He was just… worried? Maybe a tad little preoccupied ?  

He was sure of Barry’s loyalty to him, his boyfriend was all kinds of things but a cheater he was not.

Now, trusting Oliver Queen was another story altogether. 

He had just finished chatting on his cellphone with Iris. She had told him that Barry apparently knew Oliver Queen and they were in Jitters taking coffee with that Felicity girl that had come to visit a few months back. 

Why did Barry know Oliver Queen? Flashes of the playboy billionaire came to mind and he couldn’t stop himself from being fascinated about how handsome he was, but to be honest, he _was not_ his type.   
  
He respected and was loyal to people, and that was something he looked for in a partner, it was something he saw in Barry, and the possibility of Oliver Queen getting in the way was kinda making him angry and jealous. Ok, so he was a little in denial. He actually was. 

He was way too deep in this relationship with Barry if only knowing that a handsome man was friends with his boyfriend got to him in this way. It’s not as if Iris had told him they had been a thing or something, she didn’t know how they met exactly, apart from the case Barry have been in when he had gone to Starling city before the lighting.

But the point is that he was worried so at the moment he was opening the door to Jitters, maybe a little more winded that he should have been. He did ran there.

To be honest, he didn’t know why he was worried, in his path to the table he saw them in, Barry turned his head and smiled with so much energy that he was sure that entire countries could get electricity for a year if they were capable of gathering it, and then, he turned his sight to Oliver and Felicity and a sigh escaped from his lips at the image. He was oblivious to a lot of things, but taking into account how close they were, how Oliver’s hand was on Felicity’s waist, it was sure to all who could see that those two were a thing. 


End file.
